Saint James
|tag skills = |actor =Jesse Burch |dialogue =WestsideSaintJames.txt |special = |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |edid =WestsideSaintJames |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= bitch got your book! She got your book!|sound=FNV SaintJames GotYourBook.ogg}} |content3= }} Saint James is a slaver living in Westside in 2281. Together with his partner Dermot, they have been kidnapping and selling women and children into sexual slavery to the Fiends after they murder the father and occasionally the sons depending on their age. Background A devil wearing the name of a saint, James used to work as a prospector scavenging around New Vegas, but has turned to slavery, with his partner Dermot, selling refugees (mostly young women) as slaves to the Fiends. While he is a deeply disturbed individual, suffering from many social anxieties (especially those related to women),Saint James: " " (WestsideSaintJames.txt) nor particularly bright,The Courier: "Tell me about Dermot, your partner." Saint James: " Dermot knows how to work salvage than any man I ever met. Doesn't go asking questions all day, neither." (WestsideSaintJames.txt) he is the perfect type for slaving, as his partner notes. On top of his psychosis, he is an active pedophile, only kept manageable by a teddy bear from a little blonde girl that they kidnapped and Dermot bribed him with to keep him away from the "merchandise."Dermot's ledgerThe Courier: "What can you tell me about the missing people?" Captain Parker: "They never seemed to have much in common - that's why I didn't notice it sooner. Young folks, old folks, men, women... all disappearing. I remember a family with a little blonde girl. She... never talked much, but she always carried this little stuffed teddy bear." (1ECaptainParker.txt) However, keeping himself from molesting children isn't the only thing he uses his teddy bear for, as it's been a regular accessory to his sessions with his favorite prostitute, Sweetie.The Courier: "What do you know about Dermot and Saint James?" Maude: "Those boys been living here a while now. They sell salvage and do all right. I never been with either of them. That Saint James is all over Sweetie every time he rustles up the caps to afford her. She says he's peculiar but who isn't?" (WestsideMaude.txt) According to Sweetie, James requires her to not talk and lay perfectly still during intercourse and lately has been including the teddy bear to prop on the bed to "watch." Sweetie describes this behavior as "creepy" but not the worst she's dealt with and just bit "perverted."The Courier: " " Sweetie: "SUCCEEDED Saint James has problems, that's for sure. Never wants me to say a thing, or for me to move around, either. Lately he brings a teddy bear with him and props it on the bed like it's watching us. It's creepy as hell. Not the worst I ever been with, but more a pervert than most." (WestsideSweetie.txt) Captain Parker suspects that the bear originally belonged to a little girl that went missing from Aerotech Office Park, but admits that a teddy bear is merely tentative evidence at best.The Courier: "I found this teddy bear in Saint James' room. Look familiar?" Parker: "That... I think that's her teddy bear! It's suspicious, but it doesn't tell us what happened to the refugees. Damn. Combined with that ledger you found in Dermot's room, it's enough for me to have them brought in for questioning." (1ECaptainParker.txt) However, if combined with Dermot's ledger, the evidence is more than enough to bring both Saint James and Dermot in.The Courier: "I found this ledger in Dermot's room." Parker: "Damn. Combined with that girl's bear you found in Saint James' room, this is enough for me to have them brought in for questioning. Thank you for your help - I'll make sure those sick bastards get what's coming to them. Here, you've earned this." (1ECaptainParker.txt) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Coyotes: Saint James, in part with Dermot, has been enslaving refugees from Aerotech Office Park. Effects of player's actions * Confronting either Saint James or Dermot with Dermot's ledger will result in both becoming hostile. The player character can kill them without any interference from Westside residents. Other interactions * He verbally abuses the Courier, telling them to "fuck off" whenever they exit conversation with him. * While searching his room for the quest The Coyotes, if the player character takes his teddy bear from his room and keeps it, this will unlock a dialogue option with James regarding the teddy bear. Inventory Notable quotes | bitch got your book! She got your book!|sound=FNV SaintJames GotYourBook.ogg}} | }} Appearances Saint James appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * At around 12:00 midnight, James will try to go inside to his apartment room. However, he does not have a key and can not get in (unless the player has picked the lock on the door). He will walk back and forth outside his apartment room until he is scripted to go back outside. This prevents the player from being able to slip into his room behind him to search for clues during The Coyotes quest. * After being given the quest, St. James never shows up at Casa Madrid. The map marker points to an unreachable location, sometimes near the Lucky 38 or the Monorail. Impossible to complete if this happens. Some players can't find him even before the quest is given, even through waiting. This means the quest can't be begun or completed. * Occasionally, after killing St. James, his corpse will still show on the map as a quest marker. Behind the scenes Saint James' name seems to be directly inspired by Little Saint James Island, the island owned by sex trafficker Jeffrey Epstein, who died in 2019. References Category:Westside characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Slavers de:Saint James es:Saint James ru:Сент-Джеймс uk:Сент-Джеймс